1927 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1937 1936 1935 1934 1933 1932 1931 1930 1929 1928 1926 1925 1924 1923 1922 1921 1920 1919 1918 1917 ---- - A-49= 1. Abel, Othenio (1927) - Das Daemonelix-Problem. Pal. Zeit., 9 179-180. ---- '2. Abel, Othenio (1927) - Discussion of Jaekel, O. 1927. ''Pal. Zeitschr., IX 277-278. ---- '3. Abel, Othenio (1927) - Ein Beitrag zur Kenntnis von Heterostius convexus Asmuss aus den Alten Roten Sandstein von Arokülla bei Dorpat; die Gelenkverbindung zwischen den Schädeldach und dem Rumpfpanzer. ''Palaeont. Zeitschr., IX 314-319, figs. 1-3. ---- '4. Abel, Othenio (1927) - ''Lebensbilder aus der Tierwelt der Vorzeit. 2d ed., Jena. viii + 714 pp., 551 figs., 2 pls. 1st ed., Je. ---- '5. Abel, Othenio (1927) - Neuere Studien über Panzerfische. ''Verh. zool.-bot. Ges. Wien, LXXVII 30-31. ---- '6. Abel, Othenio (1927) - Remarks on Batrachoides. ''Palaeont. Zeitschr., IX 329. ---- '7. Absolon, Karl (1927) - Une nouvelle et importante station aurignacienne en Moravie. ''Rev. anthropol., XXXVII 75-88, figs. 1-5. ---- '8. Adloff, Paul (1927) - Das Gebiss des Menschen und der Anthropoiden und das Abstammungsproblem. ''Zeitschr. Morphol. Anthrop., XXVI 431-449, 7 figs. ---- '9. Airaghi, Carlo (1927) - Elenco dei mammiferi fossili delle grotte lombarde. ''Atti Soc. ital. Sci. nat. Milan, LXVI 142-154. ---- '10. Allen, Arthur Augustus (1927) - The passing of a great teacher: Louis Agassiz Fuertes. ''Bird-Lore, 29 372-376. ---- '11. Amalitsky, Vladimir Prokhorovic (1927) - Severo-dvinskiî terotsefal Anna petri gen. et sp. nov. ''Severo-Dvinsk. Raskop. Amalitsk, V 10 pp., 2 pls. ---- '12. Anderson, Charles (1927) A gigantic extinct lizard. ''Austral. Mus. Mag., III 132-133. ---- '13. Andert, Hermann (1927) - Zur Stratigraphie der turonen Kreide des sächsischen Elbtales. Germany. Saxony. ''Abhandlungen des Sächsischen geologischen Landesamts, IV 41 pp., 2 figs. ---- '14. Andree, Julius (1927) - Altsteinzeitliche Funde aus Westfalen. II. Die Bilsteinhöhle bei Warstein i. W. ''Mannus, XIX 87-91, 3 figs. ---- '15. Andree, Julius (1927) - Altsteinzeitliche Funde aus Westfalen. III. Das Aurignacien von Datteln (Westf.) und die Altersstellung der paläolithischen Funde von Lippe und Emscher. ''Mannus, XIX 92-103, 4 figs. ---- '16. Andrée, Karl (1927) - Guanophosphate und Knochenansammlungen in österreichischen Höhlen und die bei ihrer Gewinnung gezeitigten Ergebnisse, besonders bezüglich des Höhlenbären. ''Schrift. phys.-ökonom. Ges. Königsberg, LXV 2 125. ---- '17. Andrews, Roy Chapman (1927) - Nach 10 Millionen Jahren. ''Umschau, XXXI 835-839, 6 figs. ---- '18. Anonymous (1927) - 600-Jahrfeier in Datteln. Einweihung eines Heimatmuseums. Die Heimat. ''Monatsschrift für Land, Volk und Kunst in Westfalen und am Niederrhein. Dortmund, IX 323. ---- '19. Anonymous (1927) - Chinese opposition to foreign scientific expeditions in China. ''China Journal, VII 143-144. ---- '20. Anonymous (1927) - Die Fuss-Spuren eines Dinosauriers. ''Umschau, XXXI 335, fig. ---- '21. Anonymous (1927) - Father Pierre Teilhard de Chardin, S.J., geological explorer. ''China Journal, VII 142-143. ---- '22. Anonymous (1927) - Human skeleton found at Nakuru, Africa. ''Nature, (London) CXIX 61. ---- '23. Anonymous (1927) - Is China the cradle of the human race?. ''China Journal, VI 44. ---- '24. Anonymous (1927) - La race de Néanderthal en Palestine. ''Homme préhist., XIV 220-224. ---- '25. Anonymous (1927) - Mammalian remains found near Heidelberg. ''Nature, (London) CXX 961. ---- '26. Anonymous (1927) - Nouvelles stations préhistoriques. ''Rameau de Sapin, XI 2 12. ---- '27. Anonymous (1927) - Palaeolithic man in Scotland. ''Nature, (London) CXIX 475-476. ---- '28. Anonymous (1927) - Quarry with Mullerornis remains. ''Bull. Acad. malgache, IX 2 xix. ---- '29. Anonymous (1927) - Resignation of W. D. Matthew from the American Museum of Natural History. ''Nat. Hist., 27 398. ---- '30. Anonymous (1927) - Sinanthropus. ''Bull. geol. Soc. China, VI 331-333. ---- '31. Anonymous (1927) - Tertiary fishes from Tanegashima.(in Japanese). ''Jour. geol. Soc. Tokyo, XXXIV 378. ---- '32. Anonymous (1927) - The antiquity of man in America. ''Scient. Monthly, May 1927. 477, 479. ---- '33. Anonymous (1927) - The Gibraltar skull. ''Nature, (London) CXX 710. ---- '34. Anonymous (1927) - Zu unserer Tafel. (Mammoth.) Der Schlüssel zum Weltgeschehen. ''Zeitschrift für Freunde der Welteislehre, Leipzig III 71-72, pl. ---- '35. Apolinar, Maria (1927) - Teeth of Equus andium and Macrauchenia from the Bogota region. ''Bol. Soc. colomb. Cienc. nat. XVI 2. ---- '36. Arambourg, Camille (1927) - La faune ichtyologique du Sahélien et ses rapports zoogéographiques. ''C.R. Assoc. française Avanc. Sci., Constantine 1927 536-538. ---- '37. Arambourg, Camille (1927) - Les poissons fossiles d'Oran. ''Matériaux pour la carte géologique d'Algérie. Algiers, (1, Pal.) no. 6. 298 pp., 49 figs., 46 pls. ---- '38. Arambourg, Camille (1927) - Notes sur des poissons fossiles. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XXVII (4) 355-359, pls. XVII, XVIII. ---- '39. Arambourg, Camille (1927) - Recherches paléontologiques dans le Djurdjura. ''Bull. Soc. Hist. nat. Afrique Nord, XVIII 196-200. ---- '40. Arcelin, Fabien (1927) - Fouilles à Solutré en 1925. ''Bull. Assoc. rég. Pal. Préhist., III 7-12, 2 figs. ---- '41. Archey, Gilbert (1927) - On a moa skeleton from Amodeo Bay and some moa bones from Karamu. ''Trans. Proc. N. Zealand Inst., LVIII 151-156, pls. XVIII, XIX. ---- '42. Arosov, A. (1927) - New data on the geology of the Hadigenski oil field.(In Russian]. ''Azerba dzhan. neft. Khoz., VII (1) 60-61. ---- '43. Asselberghs, Étienne (1927) - Les morts-terrains de la Campine dans la région Oostham-Quaedmechelen. ''Bull. Soc. belge Géol.,,' XXXVI 181-205, tabs., map. (1926). ---- '''44. Astre, Gaston (1927) - Le bassin néogène de Bellver. ''Bull. Soc. Hist. nat. Toulouse, LVI 231-258, figs. 1-5. ---- '45. Astre, Gaston (1927) - Le carangidé des phosphates tunisiens. ''Bull. Soc. Hist. nat. Toulouse, LVI 501-504, fig. 1, pl. V. ---- '46. Astre, Gaston (1927) - Répartition stratigraphique des deux types de mammouths. ''Bull. Soc. Hist. nat. Toulouse, LVI 183-188, 2 tabs. ---- '47. Astre, Gaston (1927) - Sur les gisements archa ques de Ceratorhinus tagicus. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XXVII (4) C. R. 14-16. ---- '48. Auerbach, Alfred (1927) - Ueber neuere diluviale Funde aus der Umgebung Geras. ''Jahresber. Ges. Fr. Naturwiss., Gera LXVIII-LXIX 18-22 (1925-26). ---- '49. Augusta, Josef (1927) - Beitrag zur Phytopälontologie des mährischen Permokarbons und einige Bemerkungen über die mährischen Arten der "Gattung" Callipteris Bgt.(in Czech with German re). ''Cas. vlasten. spol. Mus., XXXIX 15-26, 2 figs. ---- - B-0= '1. - C-0= '''1. - D-0= '''1. - E-14= '''1. Edinger, Tilly (1927) - Das Gehirn der Pterosaurier. ''Anat. Hefte, (Arb.) LXXXIII 105-112, figs. 1-3. ---- '2. Edinger, Tilly (1927) - Der sogenannte "neue Pithecanthropus-Schädel". ''Ber. senckenberg. naturforsch. Ges., LVII 589-591, 3 figs. ---- '3. Edinger, Tilly (1927) - Ein Coelacanthiden-Flossenträger aus dem Keuper. ''Senckenbergiana, IX 184-188, fig. ---- '4. Edinger, Tilly (1927) - Versteinerte Menschenhirne aus der Eiszeit?. ''Ber. senckenberg. naturforsch. Ges., LVII 311-318, 4 figs. ---- '5. Efimenko, P.P. (1927) - Altertümer der Moustierzeit aus Osteuropa. ''Bagalei-Festschrift, Kiev. ---- '6. Eggert, Bruno (1927) - Über sexuelle Unterschiede am Schädel der Erdkröte (Bufo vulgaris Laur.) und ihr Verhalten bei der experimentell-physiologischen Geschlechtsumstimmung. ''Zeitschr. wiss. Zool., CXXIX 567-588, pl. iv, 13 text-figs. ---- '7. Éhik, Julius (1927) - The right interpretation of the cheekteeth tubercles of Titanomys.(in Hungarian with Engli). ''Állat. Közlem., (Budapest) XXIII 159-168. ---- '8. Ehrenberg, Kurt (1927) - Bestimmung der Knochenreste von Friedberg nebst einigen Bemerkungen über dieselben. ''Verh. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, 1927 103-106. ---- '9. Ehrenberg, Kurt (1927) - Der Wandel der Vorsteilungen über Fossilreste. ''Verh. zool.-bot. Ges. Vienna, LXXVII (48)-(52) . ---- '10. Ehrenberg, Kurt (1927) - Die Stellung der Paläobiologie in der Biologie als Gesamtwissenschaft. ''Biol. gen., III 213-244. ---- '11. Ehrenberg, Kurt (1927) - (1927) - Die Variabilität der Molaren des Höhlenbären. ''Palaeont. Zeitschr., IX 240-248. ---- '12. Ehrenberg, Kurt (1927) - J. Weigelt's Studien an rezenten Wirbeltierleichen und ihre Bedeutung für die Paläobiologie. ''Verh. zool.-bot. Ges. Vienna, LXXVII (123)-(126) . ---- '13. Ehrenberg, Kurt (1927) - Über Epiphysenbildungen auf den Hinterhauptcondylen fossiler und rezenter Bären. ''Pal. hungarica, II 131-152. ---- '14. Ennis, W.C. (1927) - Notes on excursions, 1925-6. ''Trans. Hull geol. Soc., VII (1) 36-38. ---- - F-21= '1. Feige, Ernst (1927) - Das Haustierproblem. ''Naturwiss, (Berlin) XV 841-847. ---- '2. Fejérváry, Geza Gyula (1927) - Élet szerelem és halál. ''Biol. Hungarica, 1927. ---- '3. Ferrar, Hartley Travers (1927) - St. Bathan's subdivision. ''Ann. Rep. N. Zealand geol. Surv., 1927 9-11. ---- '4. Feruglio, Egidio (1927) - Rinvenimento di resti di mammiferi nel Giurese dell'America meridionale. Nota preventiva. ''Boll. Soc. geol. ital., XLVI 111-112. ---- '5. Figgins, J.D. & Cook, H.J. (1927) - The antiquity of man in America. ''Scient. Monthly, May 1927. 477-479. ---- '6. Figgins, Jesse D. (1927) - Palaeontology. In: ''Ann. Rept. Colo. Mus. Nat. Hist., 1926 1927 16-17, 1 pl. ---- '7. Figgins, Jesse D. (1927) - The antiquity of man in America. ''Nat. Hist., 27 229-247, 7 figs., 1 pl. ---- '8. Fleming, J.A. (1927) - Evolution and revelation. ''Jour. Victoria Inst., LXIX 11-27. ---- '9. Forrer, Robert (1927) - Quelques problèmes posés par l'abri entre roches du Paléolithique ancien de Burbach (Bas-Rhin). ''Bull. Assoc. philom. Alsace Lorraine, VII 209-220. ---- '10. Fraipont, Charles (1927) - Glaciations et industries quaternaires. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Belgique, LI Bull. 46-52, tabs. (1927-28). ---- '11. Fraipont, Charles (1927) - Sur l'omoplate et le sacrum de l'homme de Spy. ''Rev. anthropol., XXXVII 189-195, 4 figs. ---- '12. Franzenau, August (1927) - Daten zur Kenntniss der miozänen Fauna von Hidas.(in Hungarian, German). ''Földt. Közl., LVI 124-125, 244-246. ---- '13. Frassetto, Fabio (1927) - New views on the "dawn man" of Piltdown (Sussex). ''Man, XXVII 121-124, pl. G, tab. 1. ---- '14. Frebold, H. (1927) - Paläogeographisch interessante Silurgeschiebe aus Ostpreussen und Pommern. ''Centralbl. Min. Geol. Pal., 1927 (B) 113-120. ---- '15. Frechkop, Serge (1927) - Note sur la morphologie du squelette des nageoires paires des poissons. ''Ann. Soc. zool. Belgique, LVII 59-66, figs. 1-6 (1926). ---- '16. Frentzen, Kurt (1927) - Ein Fund von Skelettresten des Menschen im jüngern Löss bei Berghausen im Kraichgau. ''Verh. naturwiss. Ver. Karlsruhe, 1927 1-11, 3 figs. ---- '17. Frost, Frederick H. (1927) - Statistical identification as applied to Parapavo. ''Bull. Dept. Geol. Univ. Calif., XVII 57-62. ----- '18. Frost, George Allan (1927) - A comparative study of the otoliths of the neopterygian fishes (continued). ''Ann. Mag. Nat. Hist., 9 298-305, pl. v. ---- '19. Frost, George Allan (1927) - A comparative study of the otoliths of the neopterygian fishes. ''Ann. Mag. Nat. Hist., (ser. 9), 19: 439-445. ---- '20. Fuchs, Hugo (1927) - Beiträge zur Entwickelungsgeschichte und vergleichenden Anatomie des Brustschultergürtels der Wirbeltiere. Siebente Mitteilung. ''Anat. Anz., LXIV 305-350, 14 figs. ---- '21. Furlong, E.L. (1927) - The occurrence and phylogenetic status of Merycodus from the Mohave Desert Tertiary. ''Bull. Dept. Geol. Univ. Calif., XVII 145-186, pls, xxiv-xxviii, 28 text-figs. ---- - G-21= '1. Gaerte, W. (1927) - Der Mammutbildstein von Kumilsko, Kr. Johannisburg. ''Prussia, XXVII 263-271, 8 figs., pl. II. ---- '2. Gaillard, C. & Pissot, J. & Côte, C. (1927) - L'abri préhistorique de La Genière à Serrières-sur-Ain. ''Anthrop., (Paris) XXXVII 1-47, figs. 1-16, pls. I-VI. ---- '3. Galladé, W. (1927) - Neue Versteinerungsfunde im Taunusquarzit zwischen Assmannshausen und Wiesbaden. ''Jahrb. nassau. Ver. Naturk., LXXIX 20-22. ---- '4. Gallois & Girel (1927) - Fouilles à Solutré en 1925. ''Bull. Assoc. rég. Pal. Préhist., III (3) 1-12. ---- '5. Garrod, Dorothy Annie Elizabeth (1927) - El hombre fósil en Gibraltar. ''Invest. Progr., (Madrid) I (6) 45-46, figs. 1, 2. ---- '6. Gatuev, S. (1927) Outline of the sedimental deposits constituting the area represented by the map of the Caucasus, sc. 1:210.000.{in Russian with English). ''Izvest. geol. Kom., (U.S.S.R.) XLV 693-704, pl. XIX. ---- '7. Gerber, Ed. 1927. Ueber quartäre Säugetierreste aus dem Kanton Bern. Verh. schweiz. ''Ges. Naturwiss., CVIII (2) 232-233. ---- '8. Gidley, J.W. (1927) - A true marten from the Madison Valley (Miocene) of Montana. ''Jour. Mamm., VIII 239-242, 1 fig. ---- '9. Gidley, J.W. (1927) - American wild horses. ''Scient. Monthly, XXV 265-271. ---- '10. Gidley, J.W. (1927) - An elephant hunt in Florida. ''Smithson. Misc. Coll., LXXVIII 48-51, fig. 54. ---- '11. Gidley, J.W. (1927) - Investigating evidence of early man in Florida. ''Smithson. Misc. Coll., LXXVIII 168-174, figs. 168-176. ---- '12. Gidley, J.W. (1927) - Preliminary list of species of Pleistocene vertebrates found at Melbourne, Florida. ''Publ. Carnegie Instn. Wash., No. 322 B 274. ---- '13. Gilmore, C.W. (1927) - Collecting fossil footprints in the Grand Canyon, Arizona. ''Smithson. Misc. Coll., LXXVIII 45-48, figs. 52, 53. ---- '14. Gilmore, C.W. (1927) - Fossil footprints from the Grand Canyon: second contribution. ''Smithson. Misc. Coll., LX 1-78, 21 pls., 37 text-figs. ---- '15. Gilmore, C.W. (1927) - Fossil footprints in the Grand Canyon. ''Jour. Wash. Acad. Sci., XVII 272. ---- '16. Gilmore, C.W. (1927) - Note on a second occurrence of the mosasaurian reptile Globidens. ''Science, (n.s.) LXVI 452. ---- '17. Gilmore, C.W. (1927) On fossil turtles from the Pleistocene of Florida. Proc. U. S. Nat. Mus. LXXI 1-10, pls. i-v, text-figs. 1-4. ---- '''18. Gilmore, C.W. (1927) - Ossified tendons found in dinosaurs. ''Ann. Med. Hist. IX 94-97, figs. 1, 2. ---- '19. Gilmore, C.W. (1927) - The fossil lizards of North America. ''Mem. natl. Acad. Sci., XXII 1-198, 106 figs., 27 pls. ---- '20. Gilmore, C.W. (1927) - Trachodon, the duck-billed dinosaur. ''Nature Mag., IX 35, fig. ---- '21. Gilmore, C.W. (1927) - Triceratops, a horned dinosaur. ''Nature Mag., IX 393, fig. ---- - H-6= '1. H.H. (1927) - Pleistocene restorations. ''Mus. Graphic, I 165-167, 2 figs. ---- '2. Haack, Wilhelm (1927) - Die Gesteinsscholle von Schobüll bei Husum - ein Devon-Vorkommen in Schleswig-Holstein. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., LXXVIII Aufs. 269-295, pl. V. ---- '3. Hadding, Assar (1927) - The pre-Quaternary sedimentary rocks of Sweden. ''Acta Univ., lund. XXIII (2) (5) 171 pp., 45 figs. (1926-28). ---- '4. Haldane, J.B.S. & Huxley, J. (1927) - Animal Biology. London: Oxford Univ. Press. xvi + 344 pp., 122 illustr. ---- '''5. Hall, Arthur Lewis (1927) - A bibliography of South African geology for the years 1921 to 1925 (inclusive). Authors' index. ''Mem. geol. Surv. S. Africa, XXV 117 pp. ---- '6. Hall, E. Raymond (1927) - Species of the mammalian subfamily Bassariscinae. ''Bull. Dept. Geol. Univ. Calif., XVI 435-448, pl. lxiv, 2 text-figs. ---- - I-0= '1. - J-0= '''1. - K-0= '''1. - L-0= '''1. - }} - M-Z= - N-0= '''1. - O-21= '''1. Obermaier, Hugo & Fraunholz, Joseph (1927) - Der skulptierte Rengeweihstab aus der mittleren Klausenhöhle bei Essing (Niederbayern). Ipek 1927 1-9, figs. 1-6. ---- '''2. Obermaier, Hugo (1927) - Mittel- und Süddeutschland. A. Paläolithikum. ''Ebert Reallex, VIII 228-233, pls. LXXI-LXXII. ---- '3. Obermaier, Hugo (1927) - Moustérien. ''Ebert Reallex, VIII 314-320, pls. CVI-CVII. ---- '4. Obermaier, Hugo (1927) - Norddeutschland. A. Paläolithikum. ''Ebert Reallex, IX 1-6, pl. I. ---- '5. Obermaier, Hugo (1927) - Norddeutschland. A. Paläolithikum. ''Ebert Reallex, X 1-6, pl. I. ---- '6. Obermaier, Hugo (1927) - Nördliches Afrika. A. Paläolithikum. ''Ebert Reallex, X 110-121, pls. CLXVII-CLXXIII. ---- '7. Obermaier, Hugo (1927) - Oesterreich. A. Paläolithikum. ''Ebert Reallex, IX 222-225. ---- '8. Obermaier, Hugo (1927) - Oesterreich. A. Paläolithikum. ''Ebert Reallex, X 222-225 ---- '9. Obruchev, Dm. V. (1927) - Angarichthys, neue Arthrodiren-Gattung aus dem Devon des Flusses Bachta (Sibirien).(in Russian with German). ''Izvest. geol. Kom. (U.S.S.R.) XLV 679-692, pl. XVIII. ---- '10. Oertle, G.F. (1927) - Zu ''Colobodus maximus Qu. Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., (Beil.-Bd.) LVII (B) 243-248, pls. XIII-XVII. ---- '11. Orlov Iuri A. (1927) - Sur les restes fossiles du chameau provenant du gouv. d'Akmolinsk.(in Russian). ''Doklady Akad. Nauk S.S.S.R., 1927 (A) 247-251. ---- '12. Orlov Iuri A. (1927) - Über die Reste eines fossilen Kamels aus dem Gouvernement Akmolinsk (Westsibirien). ''Ezheg. zool. Muz. Akad. Nauk, (S.S.S.R.) XXVIII 496-538, pls. XXVIII-XXXI, tabs. 1-14. ---- '13. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1927) - Epitome of recent research with regard to the antiquity of man. ''Nat. Hist., 27 187. ---- '14. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1927) - Fundamental discoveries of the last decade in human evolution. ''Bull. N. Y. Acad. Med., 3 (2) 513-521, 1 chart. ---- '15. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1927) - Man rises to Parnassus: critical epochs in the prehistory of man.(Lectures at Princeton University.) Princeton: University Press. 217 pp., 183 figs. and pls. ---- '''16. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1927) - Orthogenesis illustrated by a mastodon skull. ''Nat. Hist., 27 187. ---- '17. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1927) - Recent discoveries relating to the origin and antiquity of man. ''Proc. Amer. Philos. Soc., 66 373-389, 2 figs. ---- '18. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1927) - Recent discoveries relating to the origin and antiquity of man. ''Science, (n. s.) LXV 481-488. ---- '19. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1927) - The origin and antiquity of man: a correction. ''Science, (n. s.) 65 597. ---- '20. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1927) - The Samos and Siwalik collections of fossil mammals and reptiles. ''Nat. Hist., 27 297. ---- '21. Osgood, Wilfred Hudson (1927) - Louis Agassiz Fuertes. ''Science, 66 469-472. ---- - P-0= '1. - Q-0= '''1. - R-0= '''1. - S-0= '''1. - T-0= '''1. - U-0= '''1. - V-0= '''1. - W-0= '''1. - X-0= '''1. - Y-5= '''1. Yabe, Hisakatsu (1927) - Cretaceous stratigraphy of the Japanese islands. ''Sci. Rep. Tohoku Imp. Univ., XI 27-100, 7 pls., tab. ---- '2. Yabe, Hisakatsu (1927) - Marine Tertiary of the Kwantô mountainland and of the Echigo and Akita oil-fields. ''Japan. Jour. Geol. Geog., V 95-105. ---- '3. Yagi, Teisuke (1927) - ''Elephas namadicus Mat. from Soku, province of Sheirono.(in Japanese). Jour. geol. Soc. Tokyo, XXXIV 217-222. ---- '4. Young, Chung-Chien (1927) - Fossile Nagetiere aus Nord-China. ''Pal. sinica, V © (3) 82 pp., 3 pls. ---- '5. Young, Frank B. & Cooper, Albert L. (1927) - A study in Paleopathology. ---- - Z-5= '''1. Zdansky, Otto (1927) - Preliminary notice on two teeth of a hominid from a cave in Chihli (China). ''Bull. geol. Soc. China, V (3-4) 281-284, pl. I. ---- '2. Zdansky, Otto (1927) - Weitere Bemerkungen über fossile Cerviden aus China. ''Pal. sinica, V © (1) 1-21, 6 figs., pl. I. ---- '3. Zdansky, Otto (1927) - Weitere Bemerkungen über fossile Cerviden aus China. ''Palaeont. Sinica, X 1-21, pl. i, 6 text-figs. ---- '4. Zhemchuzhnikov, Iu. A. (1927) - Fouilles paléontologiques d'Oust-Baléi.(in Russian). ''Izvest. geol. Kom., (U.S.S.R.) XLVI, Suppl. (2) 31-32. ---- '5. Zych, W. (1927) - Old-Red de la Podolie.(in Polish with French r). ''Prace polsk. Inst. geol., II 1-65, 11 figs., 6 pls. ---- - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-07-18 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List